


Comfort.

by Quackyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Conversation, M/M, Sports Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik get's bad news about his rotator cuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort.

Wonshik was on the swim team, until he tore his rotator cuff. It hurt, a lot, to be out of the pool. But Jaehwan was there every single step of the way. Wonshik knew he needed him more at that moment than he'd ever needed anyone. Wonshik came home the day he was told the injury was never going to heal, to find Jaehwan sat on his bed waiting for him to come home. "What did the doctor say?" Jaehwan asked when Wonshik slipped his shoes off and sat next to him in the bed, pulling him down to lie with him. 

"I'm done." Wonshik said quietly. "This is it. I'm not going to swim again." Wonshik wrapped his arm around the other tightly, he closed his eyes. "I'm done." 

"You know you can find something else you love." Jaehwan said quietly. He knew this wasn't what Wonshik wanted to hear right now but nothing he could say was going to heal his rotator cuff. Wonshik was crying silently, and Jaehwan was just holding him close. He might have been shorter but he moved so Wonshik could cry on into his chest. He held him close, rubbing his back gently. 

"I don't want to love anything else." Wonshik cried onto his boyfriend. When Wonshik calmed down he pressed a soft kiss to Jaehwan's lips. "I'm sorry, it's just swimming is... was my life. I used to swim when things got difficult, and it was something that took my mind off everything." 

"But you can still swim, right?" Jaehwan said quietly, "Just not intensely, you can still enjoy the water." 

"It's never going to be the same again." Wonshik sighed, burying his face into Jaehwan's chest again. "I'm never going to be able to swim as well, as fast, as gracefully. It is never going to improve." He wanted to scream but he wasn't going to. He just had to control himself and control how he was feeling at the moment. 

"Hey, it's never going to be the same but everything happens for a reason. You're made for greater things than just swimming and we're going to find it ok? You're going to find out what you're meant to do in this life and you're going to have an amazing life." Jaehwan said quietly, kissing the top of Wonshik's head. Wonshik had no idea what he was going to do but he had to admit that Jaehwan was right, he was never going to make a career out of swimming - he would already be on the Olympic team's radar if that was the case and he knew he wasn't. He didn't know if there was something else out there that he would ever love as much as swimming but he was sure he'd find something.


End file.
